Beautiful Soul Oliver Wood
by Craven A. Dragonheart
Summary: Summer is ending but for sixteen year old Alex 'Ally' Cadence her adventures with her cousins Cravin and Jenna and her new found friend Oliver Wood have only begun.


I was awoken by someone jumping on my bed I opened my eyes unwillingly to see my cousin Jenna wearing her souvenir Ballycastle Bats shirt 

"Wake up Ally the day is young and I want to have some fun before I have to go shopping for school supplies." she says in her usual hyper mood I snarled jokingly

"At least you get to go to school Caylee still has me under house arrest I hate home schooling I want to go to Hogwarts with you guys."

"Well get dressed and come downstairs we're waiting for you." I sit up swinging my legs over the edge of my bed waving at Jenna as she leaves the room.

Here's some basics about me my name is Alex Cadence A.K.A. Ally or Lex by my cousins. My parents died when I was a baby so I've been living with my aunt Caylee Rose and my five cousins Jenna 16, Cravin 16, John 15, Corrine 13, and Tyler 17 I'm 16 with grey-green eyes, black hair with a red stripe in the front, today is the start of the last week before my cousins go off to school. I on the other hand will stay here with my aunt and be home schooled

I did my normal routine before going downstairs dressed in my Holyhead Harpies tee and loose fit jeans. Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table reading their letters from the different schools they go to, finding out what books they needed.

"Morning sunshine!" Cravin says jokingly looking up from his letter from Hogwarts he was wearing his usual black attire and thick eyeliner he was the odd one out in the family but him and his twin sister Jenna had always been there for me

"Hey where's Caylee?" I looked around the kitchen for my aunt

"She's in the living room she told me to usher you in there to talk to her." Tyler says standing up towering over me, he's about six foot five and I'm barely five foot five and he's very muscular _he wouldn't dare_ sure enough he hoists me over his shoulder

"Tyler what are you doing!" I hear Caylee yell

"Mom you told me to bring her and here she is." He set me down before walking back to the kitchen

"Alex I've been thinking it over and I think you should be able to go to a wizarding school like your cousins do you want to go to Hogwarts with Jenna and Cravin or Beauxbatons with Corrine" it seemed like I had just gotten the air knocked out of me was she serious?

"Really? Why'd you change your mind?"

"Well for one thing your cousins wouldn't leave me alone about it and your parents would have wanted it."

"Hogwarts definitely" she handed me the letter **Thud!** everyone ran into the living room in the fireplace sat a very soot covered boy holding onto a large trunk instantly my aunt runs over to him

"Oh Oliver you're early I was going to clean the chimney a bit before you came" the boy um I mean Oliver smiled standing up

"It's alright Mrs. Rose no harm done." Caylee pulls out her wand cleaning up the soot off of the floor and Oliver.

"Kids this is Oliver Wood he's going to be staying with us this week." He looked at me and of course I just sat there and waved like an idiot before Jenna saved me

"Ollie this is my cousin Ally she's totally awesome at Quidditch and she's going to Hogwarts this year with us." He walked towards me _God he's cute_

"You like Quidditch? Wicked who's your favorite team?"

"Falmouth Falcons and Holyhead Harpies"

"Nice," he sits down next to me "what position do you play?" Cravin jumps into the conversation

"She can play any position Seeker, Keeper, Beater or Chaser she can play them all speaking of Quidditch why don't we show Wood that special move we've been perfecting." smiling I nod and we run outside to the shed we kept all of our equipment in

"Are you sure you want to do this Cra? Last time we practiced this I didn't pull up soon enough and you had a broken nose."

"Don't worry my mom is always standing by she was a healer remember and I have faith in you."

"I'm glad you do" we got on our brooms and flew to separate ends of the large yard before we sped towards each other I braced myself and made it look like I was going to punch him then when my fist was mere centimeters from his face I pulled up trying to control my breathing as I landed. instantly Cravin glomps me

"YOU DID IT YOU PULLED OFF A TRANSYLVANIAN TACKLE!" he yells followed by the rest of my cousins.


End file.
